


Solar Systems

by She_Who_Only_Knows_War



Series: Lucy [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_Who_Only_Knows_War/pseuds/She_Who_Only_Knows_War





	

"She's beautiful."

Hitomi stands behind her, watching Lucy watch Elise. 

He knows that this will be the one that destroys Lucy. And while he should advocate Lucy dropping her and making a run for it, when he looks at them, he knows Lucy couldn't. Even if she wanted to.

Even if he demanded it.

"She is," He says.

They've come a long way, he knows. From despondent little girl and destroyed woman to vibrant young woman coming into adulthood and a slowly recovering warrior trying to find her place in the world.

He's proud of Lucy. Finally has come to a place where he can like Elise. Forgive her for everything that has happened.

They reflect off of each other. Lucy, vibrant and searing like the sun. Elise, quiet and elegant as the moon.

He, of course, is the sky from which Lucy casts her burning rays. Danièr is Elise's twinkling backdrop.

They love each other fiercely, he notes. The way she loved him before Shianne.

Her fingers are light along his arm. He watches the sway of her hair when she glances at him. Elise is striding ahead, chin up, shoulders back.

Finally free of the ties that bound her.

Hitomi respects a strong woman.


End file.
